


2013

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Years of 221B [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, I Believe in Sherlock Holmes, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today's "Fifty Years of 221B" fic.</p><p>Heading into non-BBC-canon territory now, of course. Let me know what you think :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	2013

"My best friend... Sherlock Holmes... is..." John couldn't say it. He couldn't. Ella knew, of course. John knew that she did. Even so, she made him say it.

"...dead."

********************************************

Sherlock ran across the road, ducking behind an old sedan when he thought that his quarry might spot his approach. He didn't need to worry though. His target was slow; ignorant; unsuspecting.

He rounded the corner after the man and slowed down as he neared the doorway. Slipping the silenced pistol out of his jacket pocket, he raised it to the man's head, pulling the trigger without hesitation.

"One." he told himself. One closer to returning home. To returning to John.

********************************************

John visited Sherlock's grave every Sunday. Mrs Hudson had stopped coming with him now.  
"Time to move on, John." she said kindly, laying a flower next to the headstone and placing a hand on the doctor's arm. "It's what he'd have wanted."

John shrugged the kind gesture free, shaking his head.

"I can't." he said, stooping to straighten the bloom, setting it parallel against the line of the shiny black stone.

"I have to clear his name."

Mrs Hudson nodded. She knew he wouldn't stop visiting, and she knew he would never stop fighting.

John Watson's mission was clear. He had to make everybody understand. He had to make them believe.

**Author's Note:**

> Getting non-BBC-canon from this point on, obviously, seeing as we don't have anything post-Reichenbach to work with in the BBC series yet.
> 
> Poetic/Artistic license in play :-)


End file.
